


Enigma

by orphan_account



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about her takes him by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

Everything about her takes him by surprise, from her deceptively thin frame, to her headstrong refusal to follow orders, to the way she looks at him sometimes, a look that says _Miles Matheson, I am going take you apart. I am going to strip you down to your bones until I have you naked and shaking before me._

 _Oh yeah?_ he shoots back with a raised eyebrow. _Try me._

And then she smiles, big and genuine and _beautiful,_ the smile that she saves for him and him alone. Miles swallows and looks away, trying to ignore the fact that he’s already trembling.

It’s funny, because she thinks that _he’s_ the mystery, _he’s_ the enigma, just because he’s lived a little longer and racked up a few more skeletons in his closet. But she’s got it wrong. Charlie's the real mystery, and no matter how hard he tries, Miles can’t seem to figure her out.  He’s not even sure if he wants to.

“You are… very unusual.”

And she is. She’s been defying his expectations since day one. There’s something about her that’s completely indefinable. Maybe it’s the way her compassion melts in steely resolve and back again, the way she’ll shoot one man to save thirty, the way her body moves, graceful and powerful and sure, as she dives in to slit someone’s throat.

Or maybe it’s something as simple as her thigh flush against his as they sit by the campfire, the way her hair glows and flickers by its light, the way she turns to him and meets his eyes like a challenge.

When she finally presses her lips against his, it feels less like a kiss and more like an inevitability.


End file.
